


Piece of Cake

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>The TARDIS is a bit of a romantic...with a warped sense of humour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to various offspring who always seem to assume that I can quite literally do ANYTHING! :)
> 
> Also, when I wrote this, I hadn't seen any Sixth Doctor episodes apart from The Two Doctors and Revelation of the Daleks in way over 20 years, so I'd completely forgotten about the Sixth Doctor's experiences with a similar situation. Anyway, this is my take on Eight's experience...

'Doctor, couldn't you just...Well...' Lucie began, hopefully.

The Doctor sighed and, not unkindly, said, 'Lucie, even *I* can't manage everything! One of the most curious things about all of you companions, is that you all seem to think I can do quite literally ANYTHING!' He chuckled. 'Next thing, you'll be asking me to turn into a door knob in five seconds flat...Which I assure you I most certainly could NOT do! In ANY amount of time!'

They were surprised to hear a sudden, slight, thudding noise. They whirled round and, there on the ground - where a police box had stood mere seconds ago, was a fancy, old-fashioned, white porcelain door knob, complete with fancy flower decorations! They looked at each other and laughed. The Doctor shook his head and exclaimed, 'Really, old girl!' To Lucie, he muttered, 'I'm beginning to think it WASN'T such a good idea mending the chameleon circuit, after all!'

FIN


End file.
